The Unexpected
by working my angle
Summary: Ally admits to herself that she has feelings for Austin, but the question is, does Austin like her back?


"Hi , is Austin here?" I said. Austin's mom was standing in her usual high end fashion. I came to Austin's house early on a Saturday morning because he had another show on the Helen show, unfortunately, he's been acting so lazy, and that he "forgot" to practice the song with me. I told him we'd be working on the new song all day today. Though I had a feeling he was still sleeping.  
>"Good morning Ally, Austin is here, but you know him, he's sleeping." I knew it.<br>"Come on in, I have to attend a conference for work, so the house is all yours, just please keep it sane. You know your way around right? Oh and help yourself to anything you want." I stepped in the house and nodded. She left with a quick goodbye and soon I was all alone, with a sleeping Austin just upstairs. For some reason, I felt really nervous just being here with Austin, by myself. You see, lately, I guess you can say that I've been getting a small crush on my partner. It's not anything big, at least I hope not, but there's just something about Austin that makes my heart skip a beat every time I see him. Ever since I broke up with Dallas, Austin has always been there for me, he is my best friend after all. Maybe that's what got me liking him in the first place, I honestly don't know.  
>I sighed and walked upstairs to go and wake up my sleeping friend. As I walked up the stairs, I noticed the pictures on the wall. They were of Austin when he was a little kid. There were pictures of his entire family, and I just took in how much Austin grew up. There was this one picture with Austin forming a gun with his hand and acting like a mini James Bond. He looked adorable with his chubby face, small body and spiky blonde hair. I guess he was only nine years old when this picture was taken. I continued up the stairs and the pictures showed Austin at different ages, from child hood to young adult. I smiled at the fact that I've been able to have the pleasure to meet this talented young man and call him my best friend.<br>I walked to Austin's room and there he was. Legs hanging off the bed and his arms spread out across the bed. He looked awkward sleeping, but still peaceful. Normally when I come here and Austin's asleep, as usual, he wore tanks and pj's. Today, he's only wearing his boxers and his tank was rising up his stomach. I instantly looked away and blushed. _Oh come on Ally, this is ridiculous, you're his best friend, and he's not even awake, what's there to be embarrassed about? _I tried to act calm but every time I looked at him, my eyes quickly avert and I blush like crazy. Maybe this crush has expanded just a bit. I shook my head and decided to let him sleep for a couple more minutes before waking him up.  
>I sat at his desk and turned on his computer, he told me his password a long time ago. Plus I loved messing with his stuff. I logged on and was shocked at the screen that showed before me. It was me and him. I mean, this looks natural, but he told me that he would never change his screen to anything else. His last screen saver, or should I say his first and never last screen saver was of his favorite band. But, now it's of me and him, standing side by side smiling into the camera. I remember this picture, it was taken when Austin had some screaming fans rushing over to his side.<br>Austin was getting me a burger while I waited at the table, that's when I saw the fans. These fans were clearly obsessed, but it was funny too. They came screaming, "OMG IT'S AUSTIN MOON!". They bombarded Austin with questions, asked for autographs and pictures with him. Of course, Austin was loving the publicity, it was his first time with fans. He did his best to please them. But he looked like he was drowning in fans, so I decided to go and help him, I gently put my hand on his shoulder. He turned around and his eyes were telling me that he was thankful for saving him.  
>"I'm so sorry ladies, but Austin and I have to go somewhere important right now." Austin waved them goodbye and we were on our way, but one of the girls shouted out, "OMG you guys look so cute together, are you dating? Cause that would be so cute." The girl shouted. Austin looked at me with soft eyes and smiled. I looked at the girl then back at Austin.<br>"Uh, we're not dating…." Before I could finish my sentence, the girl took out her camera and took a picture of us.  
>"Sorry, I just thought you guys look cute, can I get a regular picture this time please?" She asked. I was speechless, Austin was smiling so huge.<br>"I, I" That's all I could get out, before Austin interrupted me.  
>"Sure, come on honey." Austin joked around. I smiled and smacked his chest. He wound his arm around my waist and we both smiled. That's when Trish walked in, she saw the girl taking the picture and told her to send it to her for the website. Austin still had his arm around my waist.<br>"Uh, Austin, you can stop holding me now" I said awkwardly.  
>"Hm? Oh yeah, thanks for helping me Ally." Austin slowly took his hand away from my waist and we walked back together to the Sonic Boom.<p>

I shook my head out of the flashback and turned off the screen. It was nearing noon and all I've done was stand around here, day dreaming about times I've spent with Austin. Well, I guess it's time to wake up the sleeping beauty. I walked over to the bed and gently poked his shoulder. I kept poking his shoulder, but he just wouldn't wake up. I grabbed both of his shoulders and just shook him, but he still wouldn't wake up. Then I saw Dez's bullhorn, I thought I would give it a shot. I picked it up and shouted, "Austin Moon, WAKE UP!" Austin shot out of bed in surprise and fell off. I put down the bullhorn in satisfaction and got on his bed and saw him just lying there staring at the ceiling.  
>"Morning Austin." I simply smiled.<br>"ALLY!" Austin shouted at me.  
>"Hey, don't get antsy, we need to work on that song, and I can't have you sleeping right now. Sorry Austin, you're just going to have to deal with it." I leapt off his bed and made my way to my bag, where my book was. I was just grabbing my book when Austin pulled me away from my bag and carried me all the way to the backyard.<br>"AUSTIN, LET GO OF ME!" I screamed at him, but he wouldn't budge.  
>"Payback Ally, you're just going to have to deal with it." He smugly said. Well, at least he was awake now. I didn't know what he was planning, but the answer became clear when the family pool came into view.<br>"You wouldn't" I snarled at him.  
>"Oh, you know I would" He said. He had a tight grip around my waist, I couldn't escape. I kept hitting him, shouting, kicking, but nothing worked. We got to the pool and he cradled me in his arms and held me above the edge of the pool. I was holding onto him for dear life, I was pleading that he wouldn't drop me. He dropped me but before I hit the water, he caught me again.<br>"Austin please, please, please, put me down." I pleaded.  
>"Okay." His arms disappeared but reappeared at the split second.<br>"Okay, bad choice of words, take me back to your room. Please." I panted.  
>"Say you're sorry for waking me up." He bargained.<br>"YOU HAD TO WAKE UP" I shouted at him, he pretended to drop me again. I squealed.  
>"Ally." He warned me.<br>"Okay, I'm sorry Austin." I said in the most sincere way.  
>"Good girl, now say I'm the best guy you've ever met."<br>"No way." I stood my ground, or air.  
>"Say it, or I drop you." He had an evil smile. He pretended to drop me once more. I screamed.<br>"AH, you are the best guy I've ever met. HAPPY? Now, PLEASE GET ME AWAY FROM THE POOL." I shouted.  
>"Okay then." He still had me in his arms when we walked back to his room. It took me a split second to realize that he was half naked and he was holding me. I felt his bare skin surrounding me, and I kind of liked it. I didn't know that I unconsciously laid my head against his chest. Once we got to his room, he dropped me on his bed. He went to his closet and picked out a white loose t-shirt to wear, but he kept the boxers on.<br>"So, let's get to work on the song shall we?" He said with a smug smile.  
>"You will pay one day." I threatened.<br>"Yeah. When pigs fly Dawson." He smiled his cute smile and I couldn't help but smile with him. I pulled out my book and opened it to where the bookmark was. When I looked down on the page, it wasn't the song that I wrote for him, it was his name in a heart. I remember that, I think I wrote that last week. I quickly shut my book and awkwardly smiled at him. He smiled back and shook his head. He grabbed his guitar and played random tunes. I slowly opened my book again and looked for the song; I found it, just a few pages before the heart.  
>"Okay, I have the song Austin." I told him. He turned to me with the guitar and waited for me to speak.<br>"Alright, so what's this song about Ally?" He asked me.  
>"Well, it's a love song, is that alright?"<br>"Yeah, I'm in the mood for one. Let's hear it." I played him the song and he looked deep in thought. Little does he know, that song was meant for him. Sure the words sound like it was directed to a girl, but I did that on purpose. It's a song I wrote about how much I care for this guy and what things could be like if we got together, but deep inside I know that it's impossible, because we're so different.  
>"I like it." Austin simply said.<br>"Thanks, now, let's get to work." I practiced the song with him time and time again. He kept complaining about how late it was getting though. He wanted a break. But, it was only 3.  
>"ALLY, please? Can we take a tiny break." He begged me. Literally, he was on his knees.<br>"Fine. Let's take a break." I laid on his bed and closed my eyes, he was texting on his phone.  
>"Hey Ally?" Austin asked me.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"You know about relationships right?" My heart skipped a beat.<br>"Uh, sort of, why?" I cautiously asked him. My arm was covering my eyes to avoid contact.  
>"Uh, well, there's this girl I like and I honestly don't know how to tell her. We've been good friends, real close. Over time I guess I've developed feelings for her, every time I see her, my heart skips a beat." In my head, I was thinking that this girl could be me. My heart was pounding so hard.<br>"Oh, what's her name?"  
>"You met her remember. Cassandra?" He told me without any hesitation. My heart just broke in two, I remember Cassandra. She was Austin's math tutor for awhile. They've been hanging out a lot after Austin got better at math. They've been going to the movies, eating lunch together, hugging every time I saw them. I know I should be happy for him, but the fact that I like him doesn't help me. But of course Austin would like Cassandra. She's more musical, prettier, and smarter. She's more outgoing than I am.<br>"Yeah, I remember Cassandra. I'm happy for you." I sadly said. Those words ate my heart.  
>"Thanks Ally, I just want to know how I could tell her how I feel. I want to tell her in the most romantic way possible." He asked me. I could feel tears slowly forming in my eyes.<br>"Uhm, I don't know. Why don't you ask Dez, this is more of a guy thing?" I wanted to change the subject, but he was persistent.  
>"Dez is too busy. Plus, I want to know from a girl's perspective." He told me.<br>"I don't know Austin, if I were you, I would just straight up tell her, you know." I choked on my words.  
>"Just tell her? Hm, maybe." He stopped talking, which left me alone with my broken heart and thoughts. He fell for another girl, I shouldn't have waited so long. Maybe, I should just go now, but I feel as if I'm sending a message. I decided to stay strong and support with whatever he goes through with, even if it breaks my heart in the process. I told him that we should get back to work. Practicing the song and moves with him hurt me, because the words suddenly had a different meaning to me. But I had a poker face on, what matters to me wasn't important, it was what he wanted. And I will support him no matter what. I left the house at 9, and cried myself to sleep.<br>It was time for the Helen show, my eyes were puffy from crying, but I stopped the swelling and covered it up. I fixed myself up and put on a brave face. I walked to the studio with confidence, but as soon as I saw Austin there, I broke apart. Not because Austin was there, it was the girl who was standing next to him, Cassandra. I walked up to Austin and Cassandra and Austin had this huge smile on his face.  
>"Hey guys, are you ready?" I said to them.<br>"I'm pumped Ally, it's going to be the best show ever." He shouted at me. He hugged me then hugged Cassandra. I gave him an encouraging smile, but when I saw him hug Cassandra, my heart broke even further.  
>"Hi Cassandra." I greeted.<br>"Hey, Ally. Do you want to go to the seats now, I have to sit with my friends, but Austin got his team seats up in front. I'm sure the show is going to be great. I'll see you later." She told me. _Keep a brave face Ally.  
><em>I walked to the front row and met up with Trish and Dez. "Hey, guys." I said, but I sounded really quiet.  
>"Hey, are you alright?" Trish asked as I sat next to her.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine."  
>"Can you believe Austin is going to do a special performance to a special girl in the audience. And we all know who that is right?" Trish nodded along with Dez.<br>"Yeah, the whole crowd is going to be cheering for Cassandra and Austin, yay." I sarcastically whispered to myself.  
>"Did you say something Ally?" Dez asked. I shook my head. The lights dimmed and Helen came dancing out of the sidelines. I got up, but I had no motivation or energy to dance along with my friends, I was too sad.<br>"Welcome to the Helen Show everybody. Today Austin Moon is back with a brand new single, How bout that?" The audience cheered.  
>"So let's welcome the man of the hour, AUSTIN MOON!" Helen shouted and Austin came out. The fans screamed and chanted his name. I looked up and saw Cassandra cheering her loudest. In just a few minutes, she's going to be the most luckiest girl in the world, the girl I want to be. Austin's girlfriend.<br>Austin hugged Helen and waved to the crowd. He went to the stage and grabbed the mic.  
>"This song is dedicated to a very special girl in the crowd today. She's literally the most important person in my life." Austin began. He played the song and it hurt me to hear him sing those words, knowing that they're meant for somebody else. He danced and sang and the audience loved it. Another great hit, as usual, but to me it's just another pointless song.<br>"Wow, Austin. You must really like this girl if you're dedicating a whole song to her. You said she's in the crowd right now?" Helen interviewed him.  
>"Yeah, she is." Austin said.<br>"How important is she? Do you think she's girlfriend material?" Helen asked him.  
>"Of course I think she's girlfriend material. I want her to be my girlfriend. The thing is, I don't know if she feels the same. I talked about this to my best friend. My friend said to just tell her. I guess I kind of showed my feelings, but not entirely. She still doesn't know I have a crush on her." Austin answered. The girls in the audience awed at Austin's romantic answer. <em>Well, congrats Austin. You're going to get the girl, Cassandra. <em>I thought to myself. This was tearing me apart, but I stayed put, just like a supportive friend would do.  
>"Do you think we can meet this special girl?" Helen asked him.<br>"Definitely. Cassandra can you come down here please?" Austin smiled at her. Cassandra ran down and hugged Austin. _That was it. _I told myself. I got up and started toward the exit, but I had to move slowly so I wouldn't cause disruption.  
>"Cassandra huh? Well aren't you one lucky girl, Austin Moon has a crush on you." Helen told her.<br>"Yeah, that's not the truth, Austin needs me to help him get the girl. I'm just his friend." Cassandra told her. That stopped me in my path. I sat in the empty seat and watched what was going on, because clearly I had no idea. Cassandra gave Austin roses and ran back to her seat.  
>"Austin, I don't understand what's going on. If Cassandra isn't the girl you like, then who is it?" Helen asked.<br>"Well, I've know this girl for quite some time. She's always there for me and I'm always there for her. It's just the way we are. Sure she's a bit mean and bossy, but she looks out for me and cares about me. Plus, I would do about anything just to make her happy. She's pretty, smart, talented and lovable." Austin said.  
>"So, who is it Austin?" Helen and the crowd leaned in for the answer.<br>"It may sound cliché but, I'm in love with my best friend, Ally Dawson." Austin said as the audience cheered. My mouth opened so wide because of the shock that came to me. Austin had a crush on me? No, I heard it wrong right? Or did i?  
>"Ally?" Austin called out for me. I didn't realize Cassandra was right next to me. She pulled me up and guided me down to Austin. I was too shocked.<br>"Huh?" I said.  
>"Are you alright Ally?" Helen asked me.<br>"Just shocked." I said.  
>"Ally, I'm sorry I've never told you this. But it's true. I like you a lot. I guess you could say my crush on you has grown since day 1. You know how I asked you about Cassandra, it's because she's the one who told me how to tell you that I like you. I just didn't know what to say. Then when you said the same thing Cassandra suggested, I guess I suddenly had the courage to say so." Austin told me.<br>"You tricked me?" I said.  
>"Yes, cause I wanted this moment to be perfect." He said.<br>"I know that this sounds sudden, but do you like me too?" I looked at him and couldn't believe that this was happening, I mean, it just felt like a dream. If it was a dream, I'm not going to waste my chance. Without any hesitation I said, "Of course." I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close. He was still holding the flowers. He kissed my head and I felt so happy.  
>"What do you say Ally? Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked me.<br>"Of course." I said once more. The audience cheered and Helen was smiling real big. The band was playing the song that I wrote. Austin handed me the crushed flowers and I held them close. The show ended and Austin and I walked out with his arms around my waist.  
>Fans from the exit bombarded us, but this time it was Austin who protected me from them. He held me close. "I knew you guys were dating." One girl shouted. It was the same girl who took the picture that was on Austin's computer. The one who thought we were dating before.<br>"Well, now we are." I told her. I kissed his cheek and a million cameras were taken out, hoping to capture the moment. Austin smiled and chuckled, he led me through the crowd and we walked out into the city. Austin may be crazy, unexpected, disobedient, and totally different from me, it's just the way he is, and I love him for who he will always be. He's Austin Moon and I'm Ally Dawson, from strangers, to best friends, to a couple. We are so unexpected.  
>"What now Ally?" Austin asked me.<br>"You know, it's just the same life, we're just together now. It's not going to change by much." I told him.  
>"Maybe, but there's also this." He kissed me gently.<br>"That's a nice little add on." I told him. He held me close.  
>"Ugh, you guys are going to act all boyfriend girlfriend on us aren't you?" Trish said. I didn't notice they were behind us.<br>"Hey, you're just going to have to deal with it." Austin and I both said at the same time. We all laughed and walked back to Sonic Boom. I'm still going to be his songwriter, it's just that these songs will have more meaning to them now, because I belong with Austin and he belongs with me.


End file.
